Tipos de ángeles
by merry kirkland
Summary: Serie se one shots...donde los ángeles vienen a hacer feliz a los humanos...Multiparing...tercer capitulo Franada...una oportunidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni Hetalia, ni sus personajes me pertenecen...Arthur es de Alfred y Tino de Berwald...así es y así sera por los siglos de los siglos...

**Advertencias:** ninguna...

* * *

Capítulo 1: El ángel de la sonrisa.

…

Sus pálidos dedos rozaban las hojas de aquel gran libro, una a una, mientras las pasaba con monotonía, ya llevaba mas de cuatro horas en el estudio de la gran casa...y sus cerebro parecía haber colapsado ya.

Arthur era su nombre, Kirkland su apellido...y él era el hijo menor de los dueños de esa gran casa, por no decir mansión inglesa.

Su vida era el completo cliché del niño rico...dueño de posesiones y de cientos de sirvientes a su disposición y capricho...pero a la vez el niño solitario que jamás ve a sus padres...y es menospreciado por sus hermano mayor.

Así era su vida, destinada a la grandeza pero en la amargura y soledad.

Como todos los días tenía que concentrarse en sus lecciones, leer libros de innumerable hojas de temas que no eran para su edad: 11 años. Y como cada día se encontraba sentado en el estudio con un libro que pesaba la mitad que el...si no es que más...y como cada día su cerebro se atosigaba de tanta información.

Sus verdes ojos estaban posados en ese momento sobre las letras del libro...las cuales poco a poco iban perdiendo contextura y se iban haciendo borrosas a su parecer.

En eso, escucho una risa infantil; lo cual era imposible, siendo él el menor de la casa, ni siquiera las sirvientas llevaban a sus hijos a esa casa.

-Solo estas soñando- se dijo para el mismo, mientras se enfocaba de nuevo en su lectura.

Las manecillas se movían y el "tic toc" del reloj era su único compañero, hasta que volvió a escuchar la risita.

La puerta se abrió ante sus ojos, pero para su suerte solo se trataba del mayordomo, quien cerro la puerta tras su acceso.

-Joven amo-comenzó con su tono estoico-.…le he traído un poco de té, para acompañar sus arduos estudios.

-Gracias- se limito a contestar el rubio, quien dejo el libro de lado, para que el mayor pudiera acomodar la bandeja con el té y los bocadillos.

-Sebastian…de pura casualidad ¿había alguien más contigo antes de que entrases?

-No Señor- el mencionado solo siguió acomodando la bandeja-…y ahora con su permiso me retiro.

-Claro.

Sebastian, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta, pero antes de cerrada, Arthur pudo ver a un niño, de su misma edad sonriendo.

Rápidamente se paro de su asiento, se dirigió hasta la puerta, giro la perilla, pero ahora no había nadie afuera.

-Arthur de seguro fueron las hadas- dijo soltando un suspiro, tenía que regresar al libro, y eso iba a hacer de no haber visto a "ese" niño alejando se por el largo pasillo.

-¡Hey! Espera- intento deletérea al niño, pero este no lo había escuchado, y por eso él también se hechos correr para alcanzarlo, ya que era obvio que no podría posar su mirada en sus lecciones hasta no haber descubierto que era lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Sus piernitas apenas podían seguir el paso del misterioso chico, quien no dejaba de recorrer los pasillos y escaleras.

Pronto vio como doblaba a la izquierda, justo hacia la puerta de la servidumbre, la cual daba hacia una apere del jardín.

-Oye niño...detente- su voz apenas y salía, estaba claro que no tenía una buena condición física para correr, tal vez si estuviera sobre un caballo...seria otra cosa.

El desconocido chico se metió al cobertizo, donde el jardinero guardaba su herramienta.

Arthur pensó que hasta ahí se acabaría el " juego"… lo que no sabia es que el cobertizo tenía un hueco en una de las paredes, entre las cubetas y las palas.

La persecución duro hasta que llegaron a la vieja terraza donde se toma el té…aquel hermoso lugar siempre lleno de vida, hasta que a su madre se le ocurrió mandar a hacer uno más grande y lujoso, olvidandose de aquel, al cual los rosales se le comenzaban a enredar.

Ahí lo pudo ver bien, era un niño rubio, casi de su misma estatura, solo era más alto por una corta diferencia, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar...una sonrisa grande y luminosa...iba vestido con unas especie de túnica blanca…e iba descalzo.

-Fue una buena carrera ¿no?- pregunto con alegría el chico.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, en su vida había corrido tanto...¿cómo podía pensar que fue algo bueno?

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto sin rodeos el menor de los Kirkland.

-Me llamo Alfred.

-Bien Alfred...¿qué haces en mi casa?

Su voz había sonado seria, pero el otro en ningún momento borro su sonrisa.

-Soy un ángel y he venido a hacerte feliz.

Arthur solo alzo una ceja, eso sonaba acaso de una novela.

-Alfred, será mejor que te vayas, si no los sirvientes pueden ponerse bruscos.

Y dicho eso le dio la espalda al ojiazul, ya había perdido mucho tiempo y el libro no se iba a leer solo.

Se estaba retirando, cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle el cuello.

La sensación era cálida...y era como si no quisiera perderá.

-Arthur...creeme he ceñido para hacerte sonreír.

El mencionado solo bajo su vista, pero observo algo raro, detrás de sus piernas no había otras...

Volteo su rostro, para encontrarse al niño flotando, gracias a dos blancas y finas alas que salían de su espalda.

-Es cierto…eres un ángel.

-Claro lo héroes como yo no mienten.

Esa tarde Arthur no regreso a sus estudios, en cambio se quedo a escuchar cada una de las palabras que le decía aquel niño...

_" Durante la guerra de Independencia...yo era solo un niño...por cierto uno muy curioso...tal vez por eso estaba en el campo de batalla cuando no debía"_

Esa había sido la historia de Alfred, el niño que murió en plena guerra...y que ahora es un ángel que deambula por ahí...de un lugar a otro.

* * *

Al otro día los rayos de sol lo despertaron, se alisto para su día...y pensó un poco..de seguro lo de ayer había sido una mala pasada de sus mente.

Tuvo una mañana normal, con scones en el desayuno...y unas cuantas lecciones para la merienda.

Todo lo ocurrido se iba yendo de su mente, hasta que sonrió un cálido abrazo.

…era Alfred…

-¿Qué tanto lees?-pregunto el chico de orbes azules, quien esta vez tenía sus alas escondidas.

-Unos Artículos sobre economía.

-Aburridooooo~

Arthur solo ignoro el comentario.

-Artie, te dije que te haría feliz.

-¿Y como piensas lograr eso?- pregunto con ironía.

-Pues esto…- y sin mas tomo los artículos y los tiro e el bote de basura-…y ahora ven.

Alfred llevo al menor hasta el jardín...donde le mostró una pelota.

-Vamos Artie...tienes que ser un niño de tu edad...

-Alfred...

El menor de los Kirkland se quedo viendo el esférico juguete, luego la sonrisa que le brindaba el otro niño...algo cálido sintió en su pecho...

Esa misma tarde recibió un regaño por parte de su nana al ver como habían quedado sus pantalones...un regaño por parte de su tutor cuando encontró vacío el estudio y los artículos en la basura...y un beso en su mejilla por parte del ángel cuando se lastimo al caer en un arbusto...

_...que seria lo más importante que recibió esa tarde..._

_...no se necesita ser un genio para averiguarlo..._

* * *

Arthur es un chico de dieciséis años...quien después de luchar por sus intereses fue enviado a una escuela donde podía desarrollar sus habilidades de escritor...

_...se encuentra frente al escritorio, escribiendo un ensayo..._

_...la puerta se abre dejando ver a un chico de su misma edad...ojos azules...sonrisa luminosa...cabello rubio..._

-¿Qué haces Artie?- pregunto con alegría.

No recibió respuesta...

-Artie, te dije que te haría feliz.

-¿Y como piensas lograr eso?- pregunto con ironía el ingles.

Alfred ya no tiro sus cosas a la basura como tantas veces lo había hecho...ni lo saco a correr por los jardines...simplemente tomo en sus manos el rostro de Arthur...para después darle un beso en los labios...para después recargar su rostro en el hombro del de ojos verdes.

Arthur solo sonrió ante el hecho...y es que, aunque le costara reconocerlo Alfred si había cumplido sus promesa...esa que le dijo mucho tiempo atrás cuando ambos eran niños...

_...Tal vez el tiempo paso...pero su cariño del uno por el otro no...y es que Alfred iba a a crecer al ritmo que él lo hiciera...y cuando su alma faltara en este mundo...Alfred estaría ahí para seguir juntos...para encargarse de hacerlo feliz..._

* * *

_Moi…moi_

_Por el momento no tengo acceso a mi computadora...así que por mientras les taere este pequeño fanfic..._

_Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, pero lo escribí desde mi iPad...y digamos que le gusta cambiar palabras..._

_Nota 1:...Las parejas seran Franada, Gerita, Sparmano, Sufin, Liruania x Polonia, Escocia x Irlanda, Rusia x China, Prusia x Austria...y otras...así que como no tengo nada escrito ustedes pueden pedirme la pareja que les gustaría ver en el próximo Capitulo...y a lo mejor también una pareja que no este aquí y que quieran..._

_Nota 2: cuando tenga a mi amada computadora actualizare los fanfic que tengo...y este será el orden que me salió a sacar papelitos:_

_1 Hetarnia_

_2 Bajo el efecto del alcohol_

_3 Recuerdos en color sepia (nuevo one shot)_

_4 El circo de lomagnifico versión roja_

_5 Mi ángel de alas rotas_

_6 Y el barco se llamaba Titanic_

_7 Escuela de maids_

_8 Cuatro latidos a la vez_

_9 Trofeo de guerra (nuevo one shot)_

_Yo no elegí el orden...fue la suerte que salió..._

_Bueno nos vemos pronto…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad...Arthur pertenece a Alfred como Tino a Berwald...así es y así sera...**

**Advertencias: noooo**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: El ángel de la gentileza.**

…

Las horas transcurrían, mientras la luna se encontraba en el tope de la bóveda celeste…ahí alta e inalcanzable…

Eso era lo que percibían los azules ojos de Ludwig, el rubio niño alemán de once años…quien a su corta edad ya había vivido bastante, o se podría decir que estaba viviendo bastante…

-¡Hey! niño apúrate-de repente le llamó un señor que corría por el lugar-…ya vienen los soldados.

Y con esa advertencia basto para que el ojiazul saliera despavorido en busca de un refugio…y no era que fue cobarde…simplemente él no quería que se lo llevaran, primero tenía que cumplir la promesa que le dijo a su padre…

…"_Esperare a tu regreso…y tu serán quien me entrene papá"…_

Esas habían sido las palabras que le dijo a su progenitor antes de que este se fuera a pelear para proteger a su nación.

Y esas eran las palabras que recordaba a cada paso que daba hacia uno de los bosques de la zona.

La luna pronto fue remplazada por los tenues y naranjas rayos del amanecer, y él por fin pudo divisar un pequeño poblado, donde varia gente se reunía en un granero…

Lo que sucedía es que los alimentos habían escaseado debido a la guerra, y la gente recurría a ir a recibir su ración el aquel granero.

* * *

La suerte parecía estar del lado del pequeño, ya que una amable mujer le había dicho que podía quedarse a dormir en el granero.

Y así es como su vida en aquel lugar empezó, pero a pesar de que era un lugar tranquilo, la comida era un tema serio.

Pero él no se quejaba, claro que no, ya que él siempre recibía una buena ración de comida. Ración que la mayoría de las veces terminaba cediendo a una anciana que no podía salir de su casa y se quedaba sin comer, era una señora enferma que vivía sola, pues sus hijos se habían ido a combatir.

Y como casi todos los días, ese no fue la excepción y ahora se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del granero muriéndose de hambre, aunque había valido la pena…la mujer no era tan fuerte como él, además él estaba sano.

Su estómago volvió a rugir en petición de un poco de comida.

Pero en eso, escucho unos suaves pasos, demasiado suaves…volteo su rostro y encontró a un niño, de su edad, parado en el otro extremo del granero; el desconocido chico, traía en sus manos un plato, el cual deposito en el suelo, para después echarse a correr lejos de ahí.

-Oye, espera-intento llamarlo, pero el chico parecía haber desparecido.

Ludwig se acercó al plato, y al verlo se dio cuenta de que estaba lleno de spaghetti.

-Acaso…-el ojiazul no lo dudo más y probo aquella pasta, la cual estaba deliciosa a pesar de ser muy sencilla, tenía un sabor único.

El rubio no se comió toda, y dejo la mitad para darle a la anciana, la cual necesitaba de vez en cuando comer algo que le aportara más.

Los días pasaban, y ese hecho se repetía todos los días, siempre aparecía el extraño niño, para dejarle un plato de pasta, o de otro tipo de comida deliciosa, para después desparecer sin ni siquiera poderle dar un gracias.

El tiempo pasó y el pequeño Ludwig era ya parte de ese sitio, siempre andaba ayudando a los demás y siempre tratando de ver que nadie se quedara sin comer, algo que la gente del lugar agradecía mucho, y por eso le tomaron cariño.

Cierta noche, Ludwig no tenía sueño, y por eso se acercó a la ventana, para poder apreciar el paisaje nocturno; pero cuál sería su sorpresa de encontrar a aquel chico paseando por aquel lugar, y por primera vez lo pudo apreciar bien.

Era un chico de cabello castaño, con un toque naranja, de ojos color miel y llevaba puesta una especie de tuna vaporosa.

-Tiene cierto encanto que lo hace ver lindo-pero inmediatamente dijo esas palabras sus mejillas se tornaron rojas

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió para poder agradecerle todo; pero ya una vez a fuera pudo ver como el chico tenía un par de alas en su espalda, eran blancas y las plumas se movían con el sueva viento que corría esa noche, para luego desaparecer volando.

-Es un ángel-dijo el niño sin poder creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver.

Esa fue la última vez que el vio al ángel, ya que al otro día la guerra acabo, y su padre lo fue a buscar…por fin estaban juntos de nuevo…

Claro jamás olvido a aquel chico, y cada noche buscaba algún resplandor blanco en el cielo...

* * *

Una bala acababa de darle en el brazo, y la sangre comenzaba a brotar.

Ludwig ahora estaba en su propia guerra a los 17 años, demostrando todo lo que su padre le enseño, pero en último momento las fuerzas contrarias aumentaron en número y salió herido.

Como pudo se metió en un abandonado edificio, destruido, lleno de polvo y uno que otro soldado que perdió la vida, y así con todo el dolor del mundo, se recargo en el muro mientras sentía el líquido rojizo bajar por su brazo.

Estaba cansado, resultado de innumerables horas de lucha, noches en vela y días en ayuno…y ahora esa herida, la cual no era la única, pero si la más riesgosa.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, mientras su respiración se volvía errática…lo último que supo, fue de una preocupada mirada de unos ojos color miel.

El toque en su brazo herido era cálido, y pronto podía sentir su conciencia volviendo…

Como pudo se incorporó, ahora se encontraba en un refugio mucho mejor, iluminado con velas…por impulso llevo una mano a su brazo, para encontrarlo vendando y ya casi sin dolor.

Todo él estaba curado.

De repente sus azules ojos se toparon con el rostro de aquel ángel que por mucho tiempo estuvo en sus pensamientos, claro está ya había crecido, y ahora tenía tal vez su misma edad.

Por su parte el ángel, al ver que el chico se levantó y lo estaba observando sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, e intentó ponerse de pie para escapar, como siempre.

Claro que no sabia de las intenciones del alemán, quien lo tomo del brazo y en un impulso lo atrajo hasta su pecho para abrazarlo.

-No escaparas esta vez-le dijo en un tono, se podría decir que amable-no sin antes darte gracias por todo…reclamarte por no esperar ni un solo minuto…y cuestionar porque siempre estar en mi mente y aquí-dijo señalando a la altura de su pecho, mientras se apenaba de cada una de las palabras que dijo, era claro que las cursilerías no eran lo suyo.

El castaño solo sonrió, para lanzársela a abrasarlo más fuerte…y por qué no…llorar en su pecho…

_Feliciano era el nombre de aquel ángel, aquel que siempre estaba ahí cunado lo necesitaba, paro siempre escaba antes de poder agradecerle…pero desde ese momento el ángel se quedó con Ludwig para seguir ayudándolo…y a la vez el alemas ayudando a otros…ya que al fin y al cuentas ambos eran ángeles de la gentileza…claro la diferencia radicaba en las alas que uno no poseía…pero en el fondo sus sentimientos eran los mismos…y así fue por mucho tiempo…_

* * *

Aquí el segundo capítulo…espero que les haya gustado…la verdad no se manejar muy bien a esta pareja…pero fue la que eligieron para este capítulo y pues hay que cumplir….

**Las parejas que maneja este fic son: Franada, Sparmano, Lituania x Polonia, Rusia x China, SuFin, Escocia x Irlanda, Prusia x Austria…así que ustedes eligen que pareja quien para el siguiente capítulo…y bueno si quieren una pareja que no esté aquí…pídanla…veré lo que puedo hacer…**

La actualizaciones de los demás fics…será cuando terminen de arreglar mi pc…así que mientras hare este…desde mi i pad…por eso perdón si hay algún error

**Pd:**

Alguien ya me pidió **Hong Kong x Islandia**…y **si lo hare**…solo pido que me permita leer unos fic de esta pareja para ver más o menos como es…la verdad he leído muy poco de ellos y hahaha quiero hacerlo bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son mios...Arthur pertenece a Alfred como Tino a Berwald...así es y así sera por los siglos de los siglos...**

**Advertencia: nooo!...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: El ángel de los recuerdos**

**...**

Aquella mirada iluminada…aquella sonrisa sencilla…aquella actitud de fortaleza…aquella belleza incomprendida…se desvanecía…

"_**Adiós querida y adorada Jeanne"**_

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras susurradas que dijo aquel niño rubio, antes de que el féretro bajase a la tierra mientras era cubierto de rosas blancas…

"_**Adiós querida y adorada Jeanne"**_

Su amor platónico...aquella joven mujer que nunca lo dejaba de sorprender…esa mañana la encontraron si vida en su casa…

Las mujeres vestidas de galas negras, chismoseaban entes si, dando su veredicto de muerte…los hombres se lamentaban de tal perdida_…"Tan joven era" _decían unos_…"19 años tenía"…_decían otros…mientras Francis solo posaba sus azules ojos en la cruz…

Al final el obispo dio su bendición…y las mujeres se retiraban del brazo de sus maridos, mientras alzaban sus sombrillas de encaje…y se acomodaban sus guantes negros.

Francis no se movió de ahí…

La había conocido cuando se mudó de casa, ella era su vecina…la linda chica de espíritu fuerte, inteligente, siempre la encontraba devorando libros bajo la sombra de su jardín…él era un simple niño de once años…y ella de diecinueve…pero con empeño sabía que la podría conquistar…

"_**Adiós querida y adorada Jeanne"**_

Lo volvió a pronunciar, mientras decidía que era tiempo de ir a casa, un niño de su edad no podía estar afuera tan de noche…y ahí fue donde lo vio, sentado en una de las tumbas…un ángel…

Por un momento pensó que era su querida Jeanne, pero no…este era un niño de su edad, de rubios cabellos algo por debajo de sus orejas, tenía la mirada baja por lo que no pudo ver su rostro, pero iba vestido con una especie de túnica blanca e iba descalzo…pero lo que más sobresalía e la imagen eran las blancas, frágiles y finas alas que salían de su espalda…

Francis iba a decir algo…cuando una tormenta se soltó…así que salió corriendo a su casa…

Mientras el ángel comenzaba a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre la superficie de la tumba que se iba mojando…

* * *

Paso un mes desde lo acontecido y la familia de Jeanne fue a rezarle a su hija, y eso lo aprovecho Francis quien fue con unas rosas blancas para depositar en uno de los floreros…

Los rezos comenzaron y el junto sus manos para seguirlos, pero antes de cerrar sus ojos vio de nuevo a aquel ángel que sin descaro tenía sus alas abiertas sentado en la tumba de enfrente.

Volteo su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que nadie veía al ángel…solo él…

-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?-pregunto el rubio.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado-susurro el niño.

Francis solo se sobresaltó…de seguro era sus imaginación, así que cerro sus ojos y continuo rezando…

"_**Adiós querida Jeanne"**_

Volvió a soltar el pequeño francés, cuando la familia le dijo que ya era hora de regresar…antes de que lloviera, si no iban a tener problemas en el camino con el carruaje.

Asintió y comenzó a seguir a los mayores, no sin antes voltear su mirada, y ver como el ángel se despedía de él con una tímida sonrisa…

* * *

Pasaron unos meses y era costumbre ir con la familia de Jeanne a visitarla, aunque esta vez era diferente…ahora llevaba unas flores para la chica y unas fresas para el ángel…

Ya que la última vez que había ido lo encontró sentado en el mismo lugar, quieto y callado, juagando con el extraño riso que salía de su cabello, o simplemente mirando a la gente con curiosidad…

-Te traje esto-le dijo al ángel, mientras le ofrecía la pequeña cesta de fresas.

El ángel abrió con sorpresa sus ojos amatista…

-Para…para mí-soltó con nerviosismo.

-Oui, mon ami-dijo Francis, mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo.

-Gracias…

Pero después d eso ninguno hablo…solo hasta la hora de partida, donde el niño soltó un simple…

"_**Adiós…Jeanne"**_

* * *

-¿Cómo te llamas?-soltó el francés de repente.

-Matthew…

-Un lindo nombre para un lindo ángel-comento mientas le acariciaba un poco las sonrojadas mejillas.

-Francis-le recrimino.

-Oui…oui…está bien.

Un silencio se volvía a formar.

-¿Te dolió mucho?-pregunto con algo de timidez el ojiamatista.

-Oui…ella era el amor de mi vida…una chica maravillosa…

-¿Y aún tu…

-Oui…no creo que eso cambie nunca.

-Pero sabes…tienes que continuar…no ceo que a ella le hubiera gustado que tu siguieras así.

-No quiero olvidarla.

-Para esos son los recuerdos…para jamás olvidar cuanto quisiste a las personas…pero tienes que continuar tu vida con nuevos recuerdos...

-…-Francis no pronuncio nada.

-Ya verás que cuando la olvides…te desprenderás de este lugar…

Después de un rato, se retiró de ahí, no sin antes decir…

"_**Adiós…Matthew"**_

* * *

El regreso a su casa lo lleno de muchos pensamientos y muchas sorpresas, y más a darse cuenta que por primera vez no se despidió de Jeanne sino de Matthew…

Tenía que pensarlo seriamente.

* * *

Pasaron los años…y Matthew pensó que no volvería a ver al francés…hasta después de mucho tiempo que el ojiazul regreso.

Francis había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio, ahora era un chico de diecisiete años, al igual que él…él también había crecido…

El ojiazul no lo saludo, como si no existiera…para luego acercarse a la tumba de Jeanne, a depositar una rosa blanca…

-Jeanne…quiero decirte que esta es la última vez que vengo…he decidido dejarte en paz en mis recuerdos…adiós y gracias por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos…

El ángel se acercó con timidez al francés…se notaba su nerviosismo….y en un impulso poso sus labios sobre los de Francis…juntándolos por un momento…pero él ya no, lo veía…ya no era necesario…ya se había olvidado de Jeanne…

Matthew dejo escapar una fina lágrima…pero sabía que al final todo iba a quedar así…él solo como siempre lo habia estado.

* * *

El tiempo paso…y el ángel solía seguir rondando él lugar…ya que después de mucho ese era el único sitio donde se sentía a gusto…

De repente escucho unos pasos…subió su mirada y ahí estaba…

-Francis…-susurro él ángel…acaso no se había olvidado ya de la chica…

El francés sonrió dulcemente, mientras sus ojos demostraba un poco de picardía, se acercó a la tumba de Jeanne…para luego decirle:

…"_**Hola mi querido y adorado Matthew…viene a hacer nuevos recuerdos"…**_

* * *

En mi opinión quedó algo raro…pero espero que sea de su agrado…la verdad es que es un one-shot por pareja y si lo comienzo a extender quedaría de vario capítulos…

**Las parejas que se manejan en este fic son: Lituania x Polonia, Sparmano, Rusia x China, SuFin, Escocia x Irlanda, Prusia x Austria…así que ustedes eligen que pareja quien para el siguiente capítulo…y bueno si quieren una pareja que no esté aquí…pídanla…veré lo que puedo hacer**…

Espero en serio que les haya gustado y nos vemos!


End file.
